


All My Life.

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Yang-Habersberger Dynasty [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, Wedding Day, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Eugene and Kieth are finally getting married.





	All My Life.

Eugene let out a grunt as the dress was finally zipped up. He sighed.

"About time. Last time I wore this is was clamped shut. And that video went on youtube." He was in the dress he tried on back in season 3, when they all tried on wedding dresses. His hair was slicked back, and makeup was only lightly applied, since he looked like a bitch with or without it. He put the veil on and some white slip on shoes. Of course they were heels, but not dagger heels. That had been a mistake.

"God yous till like a bitch Sasha." Zach said. Eugene glared at his from in he mirror.

"I'm in a good mood, and if you ruin that I will kill you. Arn't you suppost to be checking on Habersberger?"

"I tetnically am, since you're marrying him."

"Oh haha. Funny. I know where you live Kornfeld. Keep that in mind." Ned smiled and set his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Come on Eugene, be happy. You're getting married to the man of your dreams today!" Eugene smiled, already feeling the water works.

"You're right. I'm not letting anyone get in the way of that." Just then, his family walked in. He frowned and turned around.

"Except them. Mom, dad, sis! What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we see our brother before he gets married?" One of his sisters asked, crossing her arms. Eugene fidgeted with his hands, but never messed up his nails.

"Yeah?" Ned smiled at him.

"Where...where did you get that dress?" His mother asked.

"Aria dresses." 

"This will end in divorce."

"Dad!" Eugene's eyes were wide in shock and horror.

"Jae!" 

"What?! Im just telling the truth! Very few marriges last long than 40 years!"

"Get out. All of you get out!" He was crying. His family left and he sat down. Ned hugged him.

"Hey, you're not gonna get divorced. He's wrong and this will last forever and longer. You know that."

"I-i know."

"Then stop crying, you'll mess up your makeup and stain your dress." Eugene smiled.

"My make up is waterproof." Ned laughed, fixing the white veil resting on black hair.

Meanwhile, Kieth was so nervous he was sweating. His dad sighed.

"You gotta stop stressing. You'll be fine." His dad said.

"He's right. Eugene wants to marry you as much as you want to marry him. He would have said no other wise." His mom said.

"I know but I just..."

"Knock knock. We almost ready in hear because we gotta get this thing started." Zach said, poking his head in the door.

"Yeah. I'm good." He walked out of the room.

Eugene was twirling the boguette of flowers in his hands.

"Hey, we're up. Come on." Ned helped Eugene up and smiled. They had all agreed on Ned walking Eugene down the isle, since he was the mother of the Try Guys. Zach wanted to do it, but then Eugene said he was wearing heels and he backed out, not wanting to be even shorter than he was. The two lined up behind everyone else. The music started. The only person really infron tof them was Ariel and Zach (Best man and Maid of honor). Eugene gulped as Ned had to pull him to take the first step. From then on he glided down to Kieth.

Kieth's breath caught in his throat when he saw the other. His eye shape and color stood out more due to the makeup, his nails were painted and shimmering, the dress hugged his body beautifully,and the veil was short, resting on his clicked back black hair, and framed his face perfectly. It was then he realised where he'd seen this dress. In one of their older videos from Season 3. He finally got up to him and Ned waved happily as he sat down.

"Hey." Kieth said, smiling at the other.

"Hey to you too."

"You look amazing." They both had smiles on their faces.

"Well I already knew that. Look at who you're talking to." This made the other two try guys laugh.

"Of course you do Sash."

"Oh shut up Amber." Kieth and Eugene laughed. After their vows were said, the person who was doing the cerimony didn't even get the word 'kiss' out before the two were in a slow lip lock. The person slammed shut the book of notes they had and through her hands up with a smile. The crowd cheered as Eugene and Kieth let their tears slip. They parted.

At the reception, the two cut the cake. Eugene smirked and shoved a whole slice of cake in his husband's face. He saw a glint in those eyes he didn't like.

"Kieth. Not the dress. I said not the dress!" Before the cake hit the dress clad man, he pulled Zach over to protect him. And protect he did. Zach huffed out cake from his nose as Eugene smirked.

"Ha! Now go clean up. No! Don't kiss me until all the cake is gone!" Kieth huffed and cleaned off his face. Once he did, Eugene met him on the dance floor for the first dance. He laid his head on the taller man's shoulder , looping his arms loosely over Kieth's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible Habersberger."

"That's Habersberger-Yang to you." Eugene smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I Mr. Yang-Habersberger." Eugene smiled more.

"I like that too." As the song ended, they kept holding each other like that, Eugene's arms a  
wrapped loosely around Kieth's neck, his head on his shoulder, and Kieth's arms snuggly wrapped around Eugene's feather clad waist. He leaned into the other and whispered,

"So, what will it take to get you out of this thing when we get home?'' Eugene smirked and whispered back.

"Depends on how much you want it." Kieth laughed and smiled. After that, there was eating, dancing, drinking, and talking. Zach got drunk (the damn light weight), Ned was crying (as moms usually do), and the groom himself was eating fried chicken (it was pretty much the only meat other than what Eugene had learned how to cook from his mom). All in all, it was a good day. He walked behind Kieth. 

"You wanna get out of here and get this dress off of me?" He whispered, smirking as he did. Kieth choked on his chicken and put it all in the big bucket he brought.

"I've got my chicken, lets go." He drug Eugene out of the room. Neither of them noticed Ariel's knowing smirk.

"W-why are you smirking hun?" She patted the crying man's head.

"No reason Ned."

**Author's Note:**

> He sequal will, of course, be the 'honey moon'.


End file.
